1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the diving equipment, and more particularly to a dry snorkel for diving.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the snorkel is divided into a wet-type snorkel and a dry-type snorkel. The dry snorkel in the market usually comprises the following components: A. Air inlet: the user can breathe in and breathe out when the air inlet is above water while skin diving on the water surface. B. Tube: it has two parts, namely a hard tube and a soft tube. The basic length of the tube is 46-48 cm. The overlong tube may affect the discharge of carbon dioxide. The function of the soft tube is to adjust the angle of the snorkel with respect to the mouth conveniently whereby the user's mouth can feel more comfortable. C. Mouthpiece: A good-quality snorkel may set an inclined design to fit in with the mouth shape and the face so that the user's mouth feels less fatigued in the sport of skin diving. D. Discharging valve: It comprises a downward water outlet and a silicone membrane (similar to the cardiac valve of the heart) functioning as a unidirectional discharging element. It can blow part of water in the tube off via the water outlet very easily and prevent the seawater from entering the tube. E. Float valve: It is exclusive for the dry snorkel. When the air inlet of the snorkel is under the water surface, the float valve closes the air inlet to prevent the entry of seawater into the tube.
The dry snorkels in the market have different combinations by using the above components. These components arranged in different places have the great influence on the breath-changing and the anti-choking property of the snorkel. The disadvantages are mainly shown in the following situations: water often intrudes into the air inlet when there is the rough seawater or a deep diving action, which makes the diver swallow the water unexpectedly and choke on water. Therefore, the dangers of the diving sport still exist. Further, the problem attendant on the unreasonable arrangement of the typical upper water-discharging structure is more components, which increases the difficulty of sealability of the upper water-discharging structure and causes the complexity of the manufacturing process, the lower efficiency of production and high costs. Therefore, it still needs improvements.